Broken Strings
by Lika Malfoy
Summary: SONGFIC - Tudo estava desmoronando. Suas vidas, seu casamento, nada parecia estar firme naquela casa. Seriam capazes de reconstruir a relação? Seria essa a melhor opção? Precisavam descobrir se ainda havia amor entre eles.


N/A: Bom, depois de muito tempo aqui estou eu de volta. E confesso que meio insegura, como se fosse minha primeira fic, haha. Mas agora está difícil escrever fics, com aquele epílogo da Tia J.K.(nada contra, ele é lindo, e jamais falaria nada da tia J.K. que fosse ruim), cortou minha imaginação terrivelmente. Enfim, chega de falar. O que importa: essa song foi feita há bastante tempo e resolvi postar, pro começo do meu retorno. Essa é uma bela música, eu a adoro, obviamente ;D É uma música de James Morrison e Nelly Furtado. Espero que vocês também gostem.

**BROKEN STRINGS**

Harry andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha, não conseguindo conter aquela aflição de seu coração que não permitia que seu corpo parasse por nenhum minuto. Sentia que se por algum momento ficasse parado, sua cabeça explodiria. Sentiu sua garganta seca. Pegou o copo de água que estava sobre a bancada, mas mal podia segurá-lo. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas demais. Deu-se conta do seu estado e se perguntou como pôde ter deixado aquilo chegar a tal ponto. Seguiu em silêncio até a sala e viu Gina sentada no sofá exatamente como há uma hora atrás. Só que agora, abraçada as próprias pernas, não chorava mais; seus olhos lacrimejados estavam fixos como pedras nas fotos da lareira. Fotos antigas de família, onde todos pareciam muito felizes. Não havia como pensar o contrário. Eles tinham tudo para ser uma família perfeita, e a forma como aquilo parecia tão distante era inacreditável. A ruiva pareceu sentir a presença de Harry na sala de repente e virou-se para o lado, encarando-o firme. Novamente a vontade de chorar lhe invadiu. Harry, sem saber direito o que fazer, se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela.

_**Let me hold you**_

_(Me deixe te abraçar)  
**For the last time**_

_(Pela última vez)_

_**It's the last chance to feel again**_

_(É a última chance de sentir novamente)  
_

Com todo o carinho que poderia ter em sua alma, pegou a mão da mulher e a aproximou de seu próprio peito. Seus olhares se encontraram e ficaram presos um no outro, sem dizerem uma palavra sequer, como se buscassem respostas. Só desejavam, ambos, entender a situação.

- Por que tudo está assim, Harry? Não era para ser assim... – Gina disse com sua voz chorosa, sentindo o bater do coração de seu marido no mesmo ritmo que o seu próprio.

- Era para estarmos felizes, não é, meu amor? – indagou ele, mais para si mesmo. Sua pálpebra não se movia.

- Já fomos felizes?

Aquela pergunta veio como uma mão pesando sobre seu rosto e Harry não soube o que responder. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos demais para conseguir saber se realmente aquele casamento havia sido feliz de fato. Com a outra mão, acariciou o rosto da ruiva, que fechou os olhos e sorriu melancólica. Mesmo em toda aquela situação conturbada, não conseguia controlar os gestos quase impulsivos com ela. Assim era o carinho que tinha por ela. Era a mulher que o havia acompanhado durante tanto tempo e pela qual possuía profunda admiração, sabia.

- Já fomos felizes, Gina.

Num ímpeto, se abraçaram fortemente, como há muito tempo não faziam. Ainda que houvesse grandes mágoas em seus corações, buscavam consolo um no outro, como se fosse somente os dois no mundo. O afeto mútuo era inevitável depois de tanto tempo e tantos momentos compartilhados. Uma vida.

_**But you broke me**_

_(Mas você me quebrou)  
**Now I can't feel anything**_

_(Agora eu não posso sentir nada)  
_

- Por que estava com ela, Harry? Eu te amava, jamais você poderia duvidar disso. – Gina dizia ao ouvido do moreno, com a voz muito baixa, ainda abraçada a ele. Sua mão apertando forte as costas do homem.

- Por que você nunca estava aqui comigo, Gina? – Afastou-se do abraço e a olhou com pesar. – Por que nos víamos tão pouco?

- Já conversamos sobre isso. – Ela fechou a expressão rapidamente. Sabia onde iriam parar com aquela pergunta e odiava ter que tocar naquele assunto que parecia colocá-la como a culpada pelo andamento de suas vidas. Sentia-se tão incompreendida. – Sabe do meu trabalho, sempre soube. Quando não estava jogando, estava treinando. Acha fácil ser jogadora do _Harpias de Holyhead_ e ainda ser mãe de três filhos? Sabe muito bem que apesar do meu trabalho cuidava perfeitamente deles, fui sempre uma boa mãe.

- Mas não uma boa esposa. E tempo para mim? Jamais teve, Gina! – Desabafou ao jogar o corpo para o outro lado do sofá, afastando-se dela. Seu olhar se perdeu nas lembranças. Nas noites em que a desejava e ela dormia profundamente ao seu lado, nas tardes que a procurava e ela não estava, nos momentos em que estivera sozinho.

- E isso é justificativa perfeitamente cabível para me trair com a vaca do Departamento de Aurores? – Levantou-se furiosa, sem tirar os olhos vermelhos sobre ele. Suas orelhas queimavam ao falar daquilo e sentia que poderia explodir de ódio. Ele a encarou com os olhos arregalados e, não encontrando as palavras que desejava, voltou o olhar para o lado. Não poderia justificar suas atitudes.

- Não adianta ficar falando de sua carreira. Meu trabalho no Ministério também não é fácil, sabe muito bem disso. – disse, sem que ela pudesse ver sua expressão de quem não acreditava no que ele mesmo estava falando. Ela cerrou os olhos, ainda mais furiosa.

- Você me magoou profundamente Harry, sabe muito bem disso.

_  
**When I love you**_

_(Quando eu te amo)  
**Is so untrue**_

_(É tão falso)  
**I can't even convince myself**_

_(Eu nem posso me convencer)  
_

Gina continuou a fitá-lo e foi se acalmando lentamente. Pensava no que acabara de dizer. Será que realmente a traição de Harry a magoara tanto? Por que não tinha certeza daquilo? Já não tinha nem certeza de que o amara. Tentava negar, mesmo sendo quase impossível, que na verdade a humilhação pelo que passara é o que realmente a incomodava e não se importava realmente se Harry estaria com outra ou não. Seu orgulho como mulher estava ferido e não podia aceitar ser enganada, independentemente de quem fosse.

Harry se levantou abruptamente e, a puxando pela cintura, a beijou com intensidade. Tentou sentir qualquer lascívia que fosse, qualquer vestígio de paixão, mas a única coisa que sentiu foi que seu beijo não era correspondido. Afastou-se com um olhar incrédulo ao ver que Gina o olhava com certa repugnância. Aquela frieza entre os dois era espantosa. A ruiva balançava a cabeça negativamente, sem conseguir acreditar que seu corpo estava completamente indiferente ao toque do marido, que antes desejava tanto. Ele sentia o mesmo.

- Definitivamente estamos em um caminho sem volta. – Harry concluiu muito pensativo e se sentou no sofá novamente.

_**When I'm speaking**_

_(Quando estou falando)  
**It's the voice of someone else**_

_(É a voz de outra pessoa)  
_

Gina não conseguiu abandonar o olhar perplexo. Não conseguia crer que demorara tanto tempo para notar como a paixão e o amor deles havia esfriado e que aquilo não era normal em um casal. Observou o homem com seu semblante reflexivo. Lembrou-se da época de Hogwarts e os anos seguidos da derrota de Voldemort. Lembrou-se de que não podia olhá-lo por muito tempo sem conseguir controlar o desejo de agarrá-lo e mantê-lo junto a si. Onde estava aquele sentimento? Em qual parte do caminho ele havia se perdido?

- Harry. – chamou com a voz muito fina, com o olhar cravado sobre ele. Ao vê-lo voltar sua atenção para ela, continuou. – Eu te amo! – disse com a voz firme, mas em todo o seu corpo nada havia se alterado a não ser o tom de sua voz. – Eu te amo... eu te amo... eu te amo? – terminou com um olhar confuso.

O homem a encarava, entendendo o que ela queria e via como aquilo era inútil. Levantou-se e parou ao seu lado.

- Não tente se convencer de nada. – falou e voltou para a cozinha.

_  
**Oh, it tears me up**_

_(Oh, isso me faz chorar)  
**I try to hold on but it hurts too much**_

_(Tentei segurar, mas dói demais)  
**I try to forgive but it's not enough**_

_(Eu tentei esquecer, mas não é suficiente)  
**To make it all okay**_

_(Para tornar tudo ok)_

Gina, o vendo sair do cômodo, não tentou segurar as lágrimas. Ver que não amava mais aquele homem lhe causava imensa dor. Principalmente porque tinha a sensação de que havia perdido anos de sua vida num casamento que já estava acabado. Não podia suportar a idéia de um tempo perdido. Tentou analisar a vida deles e ver o que havia feito de errado e onde poderia ter começado o declínio de suas vidas. Ela sabia que estivera distante de Harry por causa do trabalho, mas jamais poderia conceber aquilo como uma boa justificativa para a traição dele. E mesmo que fosse, se conseguisse esquecer o caso do marido, poderia voltar a amá-lo como em sua juventude? Para tentar melhorar seu casamento tinha que ter a certeza de que o amava ainda. Pôde ouvir a resposta negativa que seu coração gritou. Mesmo esquecer a traição não seria o bastante para salvar o casamento. De fato, a traição era um álibi, porque era difícil ver que o amor realmente havia acabado antes de qualquer coisa.

_  
**You can't play on broken strings**_

_(Você não pode tocar com cordas rompidas)  
**You can't feel anything**_

_(Você pode não sentir nada)  
**That your heart don't want to feel**_

_(Que seu coração não quer sentir)  
**I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

_(Eu não posso te dizer uma coisa que não é real)  
_

Depois de longos minutos Harry voltou com um copo d'água em mãos. Bebeu um pouco e deu o resto para Gina, que bebeu de uma só vez tudo. Sua garganta estava seca ainda. A velocidade de seus pensamentos confusos parecia-lhe cansar tanto quanto um jogo de quadribol. Sentia-se exausta.

- Já fomos felizes, Ginevra. Sei disso, todo mundo sabe disso. – Harry disse com um certo tom duvidoso. No fundo, realmente não tinha certeza daquilo.

- Não importa o que todo mundo sabe ou acha que sabe. Nós sabemos como tem sido nossa vida e ninguém mais além de nós dois.

- Precisamos conversar, esclarecer as coisas e tudo irá se resolver.

O moreno, mesmo tendo em seu interior a desesperança de que realmente tudo fosse se resolver, buscava todas as formas possíveis para que aquilo acontecesse. Não conseguia aceitar que seu casamento fosse acabar daquele jeito. A imagem de casal perfeito a eles imposta já estava tão impregnada em suas vidas e em suas mentes que ver que aquilo era uma ilusão era pensar que toda a vida era apenas uma ilusão.

- Harry, você realmente me ama?

_  
**Oh, the truth hurts**_

_(Oh, a verdade dói)  
**And lies worse**_

_(E mentiras pioram)  
**How can I give anymore**_

_(Não posso desejar-te mais)  
**When I love you a little less than before**_

_(E eu te amo um pouco menos do que antes)  
_

- Quero que resolvamos tudo, só isso...

Gina revirou os olhos impaciente e o encarou muito séria. Odiava aquele jeito de Harry desviar o assunto quando não tinha coragem de dizer o que passava em sua mente. Ele tinha que ser sincero com ela e com ele mesmo.

- Harry, só quero que me responda: me ama ou não me ama? Não é algo difícil de responder, por Merlin! – Bateu com força no sofá onde ambos estavam sentados, mas respirou fundo e se controlou. Não queria perder a calma. Aquele era o momento para esclarecerem qualquer coisa que houvesse.

- Não é fácil assim, Ginevra! – gritou em resposta, pressionado, sem saber o que responder por dúvida ou por medo de a magoar. Não suportava se sentir pressionado, muito menos por ela.

- Quando a Selina te perguntou se você queria transar com ela, você respondeu "não é fácil assim, Selina"? Aposto que não. – falou, mas se reprovou em seguida. Não conseguia deixar de tocar no assunto, sabendo que aquilo parecia ser a única coisa que faria Harry reagir.

- Gina, esqueça a Selina. Estamos discutindo sobre o nosso casamento! Por que continuar insistindo nesse assunto? Você sabe, você viu, eu confirmei. Sim, tive um caso com ela, não vou negar nada. Mas não é justo você colocar só isso no meio desse fogo cruzado.

_  
**Oh, what are we doing**_

_(Oh, o que estamos fazendo)  
**We are turning into dust**_

_(Nós estamos transformando em pó)  
**Playing house in the ruins of us**_

_(Jogando em casa as ruínas de nós)  
_

Gina dirigiu-se à lareira com os passos rígidos. Encarou com ódio uma foto antiga sua ao lado de Harry, onde os dois pareciam muito apaixonados, um pouco depois de Hogwarts. Pegou-a e sem ao menos pensar duas vezes rasgou-a com furor e jogou os pedaços aos pés de Harry. Ele revirou os olhos com a atitude, vista por ele como a maior das infantis, quando na verdade ela o fizera mais por ódio daquela imagem que se ainda existisse tornaria as coisas mais fáceis. No entanto, tudo estava muito difícil.

- Ataques de fúria não vão resolver a situação. – Ele falou frio, cruzando os braços e se recostando no sofá. Quase indiferente.

- Não?! – indagou com os olhos tomados de ira sobre ele, não suportando aquela atitude, como se ele fosse superior a ela. – Vamos ver, senhor-fiel-somente-a-seus-amigos-menos-a-esposa! – Arrancou a aliança de seu dedo e jogou-a em Harry.

- Do que você está falando? – O moreno pegou a aliança, jogou-a no chão e, se levantando irritado, foi até ela. Segurou-a com força. – Quer ficar jogando isso na minha cara?! E você que nem em casa ficava?! Será que realmente só estava treinando e jogando?... – terminou com um olhar desconfiado.

- Jamais poderá me acusar de infidelidade, Harry! – Empurrou-o para longe dela, revoltada.

_  
**Running back through the fire**_

_(Correndo de volta ao fogo)  
**When there's nothing left to save**_

_(Quando não há mais nada a dizer)  
**It's like chasing the very last train**_

_(É como perseguir o último trem)  
__**When it's too late**_

_(Quando é tarde demais)  
**Too late**_

_(Tarde demais)_

- Quer saber, não adianta ficarmos colocando um a culpa no outro. Temos é que resolver isso. Não podemos esquecer que nessa história não há somente nós, mas também há três crianças que dependem de nós. – falou Harry mais centrado, após respirar fundo algumas vezes. Parecia pensar mais racionalmente ao lembrar dois filhos. Não permitiria jamais que qualquer coisa pudesse os afetar.

- E onde você os deixou? – perguntou ela também mais calma, lembrando-se dos filhos. Como poderia esquecê-los até aquele momento? Ele tinha razão, não poderiam esquecer deles. Eram as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida e faria tudo por eles, até mesmo resolver as coisas com Harry.

- Na casa de Rony. Não queria que eles ouvissem o que tínhamos pra falar hoje.

Harry voltou a se aproximar da ruiva, meio sorrateiro, quase um pedido de desculpas.

- Por eles, Gina, vamos tentar resolver as coisas. Eles merecem que fiquemos juntos, que sejamos uma família feliz de novo.

A ruiva o encarou pensativa, e contradizendo a si mesma e seus pensamentos, indagou-se se seria realmente capaz de tentar ser a esposa de Harry pelos filhos e, principalmente, se aquilo seria a melhor das soluções. 

_**Oh, it tears me up**_

_(Oh, isso me faz chorar)  
**I try to hold on but it hurts too much**_

_(Tentei segurar, mas dói demais)  
**I try to forgive but it's not enough**_

_(Eu tentei perdoar, mas não é suficiente)  
**To make it all okay**_

_(Para tornar tudo ok)_

Ela permaneceu por incontáveis minutos a olhar Harry e seus profundos olhos também abatidos. Ele já não tinha aquele brilho no olhar que ela também havia perdido há anos. Um brilho de paixão. Voltou o olhar para as fotos da lareira novamente. Praticamente todas eram fotos de família. Lembrou-se de seus sonhos de juventude. Tinha alcançado tudo que queria. Uma família com Harry, seu emprego no time de quadribol. E como ainda assim era infeliz? Parecia que havia se enganado com o que ela achava que poderia lhe trazer felicidade. O que havia desejado durante todos aqueles anos não deveria ser o melhor para sua vida. Estava vendo naquele momento, com toda a situação e com o que seu coração dizia, que seus ideais já não eram os mesmo. Ela já não era a mesma. Não sabia exatamente o que queria naquele instante, mas sabia o que não queria. E o que não queria era estar com Harry novamente como sua esposa. 

_**You can't play on broken strings**_

_(Você não pode brincar com nossos laços rompidos)  
**You can't feel anything**_

_(Você pode não sentir nada)  
**That your heart don't want to feel**_

_(Que seu coração não quer sentir)  
**I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

_(Eu não posso te dizer uma coisa que não é real)_

Harry, vendo a foto que prendia a atenção da mulher, também a encarou. Era uma bela foto de um dia agradável e tão distante. Não sabia se poderia ser aquele homem da foto novamente. Não naquele casamento. Mas a única coisa que queria era que tudo não desabasse. Tudo com o que tinha sonhado e tudo pelo que lutara estava agora sendo destruído e aquilo lhe matava. Havia perdido seus pais e agora estava destruindo a família que formara. Sua família, seu casamento, tudo desabando. E não era pelas mãos de Voldemort ou de qualquer outro. Eram as suas próprias mãos. Suas e as de Gina. E o que mais lhe causava dor – não sabia que o mesmo ocorria com a esposa. – era ver que havia lutado por sonhos quase falsos. Sonhos que não lhe completavam, não lhe davam felicidade. A sensação de tempo perdido lhe preenchia a alma de uma forma arrebatadora e dolorosa. 

_**Oh, the truth hurts**_

_(Oh, a verdade dói)  
**And lies worse**_

_(E mentiras pioram)  
**How can I give anymore**_

_(Não posso desejar-lhe mais)  
**When I love you a little less than before**_

_(E eu te amo um pouco menos do que antes)  
_

Ele, percebendo o que realmente deveria fazer, embora lutando contra aquela certeza, acariciou os cabelos ruivos da mulher que, agora sabia, havia amado sinceramente, mesmo que por um tempo breve. E via também que seu único erro fora permitir que uma situação irremediável se prolongasse por tanto tempo a ponto de causar feridas enormes em ambos. Feridas que ele rogava terem cura ainda. Gina, sentindo o carinho dele, deixou seu coração abrandar. Apoiou a cabeça sobre seu ombro, mas sem conseguir o abraçar.

- Eu pensei que isso era o que deveria me fazer feliz...

- Tudo bem, querida. Eu também pensei.

E daquela forma ficaram por um tempo, como irmãos que há muito tempo não eram, como amigos que deveriam ter se mantido como. Sem expectativa nenhuma sobre eles, eram o que realmente queriam ser.

_  
**But we're running through the fire**_

_(Mas estamos correndo de volta ao fogo)  
**When there's nothing left to save**_

_(Quando não há mais nada a dizer)  
**It's like chasing the very last train**_

_(É como perseguir o último trem)  
**When we both know it's too late**_

_(Quando nós dois sabemos que é tarde demais)  
**Too late**_

_(Tarde demais)_

- Temos que resolver isso agora, Gina. Não dá pra continuar como está. – Ele disse duro e se sentou no sofá, pedindo que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Harry via claramente qual seria o resultado daquela custosa, mas necessária noite. No início ainda via alguma forma de consertarem as coisas, esquecerem o passado e recomeçarem uma outra vida juntos. Mas agora, vendo como os dois estavam diferentes e desejavam outros rumos para suas vidas, não via outro caminho senão um distanciamento. Por mais que voltasse a falar do trabalho dela e de como ela havia se afastado dele, culminando também no desgaste da relação, não conseguia culpá-la por aquilo. Sabia que ele tinha sua parcela de culpa e que a situação era simplesmente incontrolável. Era difícil, mas agora conseguia perceber que nem tudo estava ao seu controle. Podia salvar o mundo bruxo, as pessoas, mas não seu casamento.

Gina sentou-se ao seu lado calada, refletindo sobre tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Não era pra ser daquela forma. Por que continuar aquele jogo de acusações sendo que os dois sabiam que não havia culpados? Prometeu a si mesma que não falaria na traição de Harry novamente.

- Não adianta, não vamos voltar no tempo. As coisas aconteceram e não há nada a se fazer, já sabemos disso. Uma coisa leva a outra, sempre é assim, e tem que ter um fim. 

_**You can't play on broken strings**_

_(Você não pode brincar com nossos laços rompidos)  
**You can't feel anything**_

_(Você pode não sentir nada)  
**That your heart don't want to feel**_

_(Que seu coração não quer sentir)  
**I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

_(Eu não posso te dizer uma coisa que não é real)_

- Você me ama, Harry? – Gina perguntou novamente, fitando as próprias mãos. A resposta àquela pergunta sendo responsável por guiar sua última conversa, e ela já a conhecia.

Ele engoliu a seco, tentando pensar numa forma sutil de responder a pergunta sem magoá-la, sem saber que a sinceridade não a magoaria de forma alguma, muito pelo contrário, a confortaria e lhe daria força para continuar o que estava falando. 

_**Oh, the truth hurts**_

_(Oh, a verdade dói)  
**And lies worse**_

_(E mentiras pioram)  
**So how can I give anymore**_

_(Não posso desejar-lhe mais)  
**When I love you a little less than before**_

_(E eu te amo um pouco menos do que antes)  
**Oh yo****u know that I love you a little less than before**_

_(Ah, e eu te amo um pouco menos do que antes)_

- Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo... – A ruiva recomeçou, segurando a mão dele com força. – Não precisamos mentir um para o outro, querido.

- Não quero mais mágoas...

- Se você olhar no olhos, – interrompeu-o logo. – e dizer que me ama, acabará por me magoar. No entanto, se você olhar no mais profundo do seu interior e encontrar uma resposta sincera, poderá melhorar essa situação.

- Quando estamos juntos nos magoamos. – Ele disse pensativo, relembrando os últimos anos de casamento.

- Não conseguimos nos dedicar um ao outro. – A ruiva fez o mesmo, olhando para suas mãos dadas, entrelaçadas como suas vidas estavam e estariam para sempre.

- Todos esperavam tanto de nós...

- E temos nossos pequenos. – Não controlou o sorriso ao lembrar de seus filhos. Como eram lindos e inteligentes. Entendiam tudo perfeitamente.

- E são tão fortes! – Ele a encarou, também sorrindo, orgulhoso.

- Podem suportar qualquer coisa com grande ânimo, assim como nós se seguirmos por novos rumos.

- Não nos amamos mais, Gina. – disse a encarando, seguro do que estava dizendo, mas seus olhos lacrimejaram. Era a primeira vez que afirmara aquilo tão claramente. Ela sorriu taciturna e apertou a mão dele com mais força.

- É difícil assumir, mas não nos amamos mais. – afirmou com os olhos também se enchendo de lágrimas.

_  
**Let me hold you**_

_(Deixe-me abraçá-la)  
**For the last time**_

_(Pela última vez)  
**It's the last chance to feel again**_

_(É a última chance para sentir novamente)_

Encarando-se com extrema intensidade, se abraçaram com uma força tamanha que parecia transformar seus corpos em um só. Harry, afagando os cabelos da ruiva, tentava controlar a vontade de chorar causada pela emoção de ver que tudo se resolveria bem, melhor do que havia imaginado. Gina, apertando as costas largas dele com força, sentia uma tranqüilidade incrível que há anos não sentia. Sentia sua alma leve, sem pressão, sem culpa, sem remorso. Daquela forma como estavam, não queriam deixar de estar.

- O amor tem tantas formas! – Ela disse em seu ouvido, acariciando sua nuca. – Agora eu sei qual eu sinto.

- Não precisamos morar juntos e sermos um casal para nos amarmos sinceramente. – Harry concordava, ainda com os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo aquele carinho.

- Sempre teremos um ao outro, meu querido.

- Sempre teremos um ao outro, minha grande companheira de toda a vida.

Ao afastarem-se do abraço, Harry segurou o rosto da mulher com carinho e beijou-a na testa, sorrindo. Ela também abriu um imenso sorriso. Em anos não haviam sentido uma alegria tão intensa quanto naquele momento. Sentiam-se leves, levados por uma tranquilidade sem tamanho. Em um caminho onde tudo estava quebrado, conseguiram reconstruir um novo; não da forma como era antes, pois poderiam cair no risco de cometer os mesmos erros, mas de uma nova forma ainda melhor. Da forma como desejavam naquele momento e que tinham certeza, lhes traria felicidade. O mais importante: estavam dispostos a arriscar.

**FIM**

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Esperarei por reviews, por favor! É muito importante! ;) Ah, quero falar que estou trabalhando numa fic que espero poder postar em breve. Besous!


End file.
